<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut up, it's complicated! by maliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504190">Shut up, it's complicated!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliz/pseuds/maliz'>maliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Elemental Magic, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hongjoong is my everything, Implied/Referenced Sex, Letters, Light Angst, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Yunho is scared, because why not, but it's very light!!!, cute silly babies, hongjoong's prounouns are they/them, i love them, san is the cutest, they are spirits of nature, they panic a lot, they talk about food and eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliz/pseuds/maliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“San. Choi San, do you happen to know something I don’t?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know something you don’t. Listen: YOU SHOULD GO ON A DATE WITH BUTTERFLY, YUNHO! And you fucking know I’m right."</p>
<p>Fuck, he hated when San was right about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one in which Yunho, a fire inclined elemental, has very complicated feelings about a Mountain and a Butterfly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut up, it's complicated!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>H-hi... this is my first work here, yeyy! It was originally written in Portuguese, but I thought it would be great in English. So, yeah, English is not my native language but I tried my best, and I hope you like it! I love these characters so much, please give them some love too — they deserve it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yunho was told he should finally meet Butterfly and stop being a big coward, he became grumpy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not being a ‘big coward’, Sanie. I’m not afraid of Butterfly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, hothead?” San asked, with a wide malicious(ish) smile. “So send them a note asking for you guys to meet. You’re exchanging messages for what, six months? Yeah, Yunho, SIX MONTHS! It was just a silly project from Professor Lee’s class, and you were the only ones who kept on doing it. It’s time to come face to face, dude. You- you obviously like them, right? And I- well, I think they might like you back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho frowned, looking away from his herbs and exotic ingredients (carefully selected for the potion he was currently working on and trying <em>very hard </em>not to explode) and faced San, who was distracted with some decorative plants of the taller’s dorm. The brunette was swirling his cute fingers, where a gentle greenish light was coming out of and going directly to one of the cactuses' systems. Yunho couldn’t communicate with plants as San did, but he didn’t need this ability to know they were the happiest when treated like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks were slightly blushed, matching the red tone of the little flowers growing between his hair locks. Sus. Very sus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“San. Choi San, do you happen to know something I don’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller sighed and lowered his hand. Yunho almost apologized to the plants — he knew they were upset for losing San’s magical treats. Perhaps that’s why they hated Yunho so much, always interrupting their “bonding time”. (Tbh, it was more like “spoiling time”, but the cacti got offended by this term.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I know something you don’t. Wanna <em>know</em> what I <em>know</em>? Listen: YOU SHOULD GO ON A DATE WITH BUTTERFLY, YUNHO! And you fucking know I’m right. You’re always talking about them, how fun they are, how their words are <em>gloooorious</em>, how your friendship is incredible, blah-blah-blah, and they also can’t shut the hell up about you.” He wobbled his head, making some petals fall down. “I-I m-mean, I <em>suppose</em> they talk about you. There’s <em>nooo</em> way of me knowing. Haha. Anyways, you’re both insufferable and should meet already. If you don’t put a ring on them, I’m gonna find out who they are and do it myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho tried to send a much-annoyed glance in his friend’s direction, but everything he received as a reply was a kiss blown through the air and a tiny wink before the boy returned to fill the plants with magic energy. Idiot. As if Yunho stood a chance of anything with anyone in case San stepped in with his pretty smile and adorable dimples, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and stop spoiling my cacti.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max told you to ‘fuck off’... and to go on a date with Butterfly already.” The motherfucker giggled, rewarding Max, the cactus, with more enchanted light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even my cactus leaves me alone! Max, you’re an ungrateful piece of grass. If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be living in Jo's store! Alone! Cold! Unloved!” As expected, the cactus didn’t express any reaction, because it was a <em>cactus</em>. “And you, didn’t you have somewhere else to be, Sani? Hang out with that minuscule thing you call a friend, huh? Go already and let me end my homework in peace. I don’t wanna be scolded for overheating the potion… again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>San pretended to be furious and made a freaking <em>apple</em> come out of his hands to throw it at Yunho’s head, who only got away from having a bump in his scalp because his friend’s aim was awful. But, still, have you ever been hit with an apple right in your back? It’s better if you don’t, so try to refrain from it. Hurts a lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch! San, stop throwing fruits at me! When they were little blueberries it was ok, but at this pace soon you’ll be tossing a whole ass watermelon on my face!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, as I obviously should! You’re so annoying and so full of yourself for being tall, you bloody giraffe!!! I’m leaving, bye. At least Hong doesn’t kick me out. Well, most of the time…!” He snorted, irritated, but got closer to Yunho to say goodbye. Even though they playfully argued, San would never go out before making sure Yunho was alright. He patted his friend’s hair and kissed his forehead, eyes going instantly soft. “Look at me. Hey, I’m being serious, think about meeting your secret admirer, ok? Also, try not to get too stressed with your project. You’re already warm, we don’t want you setting yourself on fire and only being able to cool it off in the hospital like last semester. If things become too difficult, contact me, please?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho nodded and San smiled warmly at him. He was truly so precious and- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And suck my balls, you piece of shit.” San continued, interrupting Yunho's thoughts. Yeah, so fucking <em>precious</em>, for sure. “I hate you. Good afternoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When San slammed the door behind him, Yunho dropped his upper body on top of his desk, frustrated, and didn’t even care he was squishing some important herbs with his weight. His life was already a mess, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, being an elemental was complicated in itself. Most of the time, the creatures (who could be born randomly among humans) had to live far away from society to avoid dangerous accidents from happening since their early lives when their elements started manifesting. That’s why KQ existed — an elementary, middle, high, and higher education school in the wild, made to teach spirits of nature how to manipulate and control their elements the best way they could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things were even more difficult for fire inclined elementals. Spontaneous and unpredictable, fire always appeared out of the blue — these elementals had nowhere to escape. And, no, this magical type of fire was not set off by ordinary water, so it’s easy to estimate how much trouble Yunho got into before his parents realized there was something very unusual about their child and finally sent him off to the middle of nowhere, with no electricity or phone signal, and pretended he didn't exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok, he had to admit: even if his parents were crap, KQ was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. When he arrived, burning out of fear (literally), no one looked weirdly at him. Actually, all of Sunrise’s inhabitants welcomed him with lots of love and understanding. The little elementals’ town provided the kid a safe place to grow up and a new world full of possibilities to explore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody knew each other. It was like a regular countryside city, but without any type of fast communication with the rest of the planet. For Yunho, it was perfect. All corners exhaled magic, and it was interesting to see how each individual utilized it with creativity and innovation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, his life was in fact complicated, despite the town’s calm nature. Things started when Professor Lee, of linguistics, tried to teach the class how to send notes using their powers. It was a special request from Sunrise’s postman, an air inclined elemental who wanted to take some days off that summer. Anyways, the whole class was excited to send their letters using magic, without having to give them to the mailman… he was said to be a bit nosy, so you never know when boredom and curiosity would make the old man peek at the conversations. It was just a rumor, of course, but people were careful just in case!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To learn faster and more efficiently, the addresser and addressee were “secret” until the project’s end. All the partners had was the person’s <em>essence</em>, carried on their words, which made locating the message’s receiver a bit harder, but surely better for the enchantment’s peculiarities. The thing is, people cheated, naturally, and everyone knew who their partners were — not that it was that difficult to guess since Yunho’s partner used “<em>mountain</em>” as a code name. Dummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, the beginning was quite messy — because of the enchantments’ first trial mistakes, random notes from random people appeared randomly to random receivers at the most random places. They laughed a lot about the <em>randomness</em> of the situation, a bunch of golden funny moments coming out of the Professor’s class. And this was how Yunho met Butterfly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was crying a bit. It was mail day, where the town’s correspondent brought news from the nearest human city and, for the thousandth time, no letter from his parents arrived. Yeah, he should’ve been used to it, and he was, but it always hurt uncomfortably. Unintentionally, in the middle of his melancholic breakfast, a tiny note came flying towards his face. (Honestly, Yunho almost ate it, but he preferred to hide those details.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No matter what they might say, and how hateful they are, or how all of it makes you feel sick to your stomach… just keep it up, dude. I know you can, I believe in you. You’re valid and you’re worth it. Keep on doing well just as you are!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>p.s.1: Wow, this would be a great song.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>p.s.2: Please, try not to make the next note appear inside my tea. It’s very difficult to grab your essence when the paper is SOAKED, my friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>p.s.3: I’m pretty sure this is going to the wrong person. If it is, consider these words too! Just keep going, everything is going to be alright. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wetly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Butterfly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow. The perfect coincidence at the right moment. Yunho felt a bit less alone and couldn’t help replying, burning the paper on his hand to send it. Their essence was so… carefree, like a pretty cloud swirling through the sky forming various shapes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It arrived at the wrong place, I’m sorry! But I really needed these words. Thank you very much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>p.s.1: Yeah, it would make such an incredible and comforting song! You should write it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>p.s.2: “Wetly” seems very wrong, Butterfly… I’m blushing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Purely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Candle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t expect a reply, and honestly couldn’t help but smile sincerely when he noticed the cute paper airplane brought by the wind. (This time, it almost poked him in the eye).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I’m glad I could help you. I hope soon you get through all the difficulties you’re facing. And, dude, you can NOT imagine how scared I was when I noticed a note coming out of my lantern! Candle isn’t the most creative name for a fire inclined elemental, is it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>p.s.: Maybe I'll really write it. Actually, I do write some stuff from time to time, but I’ve never had the guts to show it to anyone…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>p.s.2: HOLY S***, CANDLE! I’m so innocent, pure and not-dirty-minded-at-all I didn't realize it sounded so ambiguous (insert an ironic — but friendly! — tone here). Why are you thinking about this spicy stuff? Perhaps you need a little help from a water elemental to wash off your dirty thoughts… I think my project partner — who is always making notes appear inside my tea and right in the middle of my showers — could help you with this one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Terrified (again, ironic-friendly), </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Butterfly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Yunho answered them, and Butterfly also replied, and the two of them kept exchanging correspondence… for six whole months. There were countless nights his windows stayed wide open waiting for letters brought through the air, all written with a bunch of sincerity and rather “ironic-friendly” humor. Butterfly was a great friend, a talented genius, very altruistic and honest, and San was right — Yunho did have a big fat crush on them. They were his confidant, probably his best friend, and one of the people who knew Yunho’s feelings like nobody else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What San didn’t know, however, was that besides fancying Butterfly (a lot), Jeong Yunho had also been liking San for ages. They knew each other pretty much since always, and Yunho didn’t know exactly when his heart started beating faster for the boy, but it all happened in such a spontaneous way he couldn’t do anything about it, just like everything surrounding the earth elemental’s life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>San, with the prettiest smile, his endearing obnoxious personality, all his quirks and infinite amounts of love he had to give — he was, without a doubt, the loveliest creature the universe had come up with. Just like Yunho judged impossible not to be enchanted by Butterfly’s cozy words, the possibility of not falling in love with San’s genuine actions was almost none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, well, <em>that</em> was complicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho couldn’t confess to San, because he was pretty sure the boy had (strong) feelings for Hongjoong, an air inclined elemental. For some reason, Yunho and Hongjoong hated each other — probably stubbornness because of their obvious feelings for San. They had never exchanged a word, but they didn’t need to: the tension between their elements was clear when they were close. Yunho became warmer, small flames popping up here and there on his clothes and a bunch of smoke coming out of every possible hole in his body, meanwhile the usually peaceful mist dancing around the blue-haired elemental turned into miniature rain clouds, sometimes with tiny little lightning and subtle quiet thunder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides the “he-doesn’t-like-me-back” factor, confessing to San could mess up all these precious and carefully built many years of friendship in a blink. So, no, he wasn’t just scared — he was being cautious. San was the closest Yunho ever had to a family, and he wouldn’t lose that because of a stupid (very strong, growing, and helpless) crush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was why he hadn’t set up a date/meeting/whatever with Butterfly yet, although his feelings were much more sorted out with them — he had, in fact, confessed his love to the person he didn’t really know the (true) name of. But, besides that, they were warned about Yunho also having feelings for another individual, and about all the confusion this situation brought to his burned-out brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reply he got was quite relieving. Butterfly returned his feelings (OH YEAH!!!) and, also, understood what Yunho was going through because they were in similar situations. Their conversations were so natural and safe things hadn’t been scary or judgmental at all. On the contrary: Butterfly and Candle tried to understand each other, comprehend their different points of view, and, finally, provide support with what was needed. Yunho never felt that comfortable with anyone ever, and he couldn’t put into words how grateful he was for all the cheeky letters that hit him right in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(By the way, after so many letters being delivered at his skull, Yunho realized Butterfly was purposefully doing it. The boy could only imagine the other laughing while they were telling the air to get poor Yunho’s scalp as accurately as possible — once, the wind really brought a quiet giggle with it. Yunho never forgot how lovely it sounded.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, he didn’t want to lose it. This safe space, this piece of the world that belonged only to them. It was so, so hard to come across something like that… Yunho didn’t want to let his beloved Butterfly down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But six months had passed. Six months and Yunho had never heard Butterfly’s voice, or hugged them, or listened to their clever jokes face to face… Fuck, he hated when San was right about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Massaging his temples, Yunho growled nervously, noticing the first flames emerging and going away between his pink hair locks. He breathed heavily, making a bit of smoke come out of his nose, then proceeded to grab a piece of paper and an old non-inflammable quill — he didn’t trust his hands to hold a regular pen, especially when nervous. The object would probably melt between his warm fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hi there, Butterfly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry it took so long to write back, I’m stuck the whole day in a class project and I’m getting kinda stressed with it and with everything, didn’t wanna be a pain… but I’ve missed you! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I absolutely loved the drawing you sent me, do I have permission to stick it on my wall? Actually, I don’t care: I’m putting it there whether you like it or not. The world deserves to see your talent, Butterfly!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Not that “the world” comes to my dorm, don’t get me wrong. I’m a family boy, I swear!)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But talking about visiting my room, I was having a conversation with a friend and… damn, I’m pretty nervous, but I guess he’s right, so I’m just gonna say it: do you want to meet me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know our feelings are a bit of a mess, and it’s scary to jump out of this anonymous stuff, but I thought about me hugging you tight and I realized I don’t care how frightening it might be. But only if you want to, of course!!! No pressure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Other than that, I hope you’re having a lovely evening. The sky is so pretty and clear today, it reminds me of your essence. Stay healthy and safe, Butterfly!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lovingly (ew, I know!),</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Candle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho stared at the paper for a few seconds before closing his eyes and burning it on his fingers. His heart was beating fast against his chest, in a mixture of fear and excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up and stretched his body, glancing at his cacti. The tiny plants must’ve been laughing at his expense, the little shits. They had eyes and ears — not literally, but they’re always seeing and hearing it all. You could only hope they weren’t gossiping like the town’s postman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could sit back on the chair to continue his assignment, Yunho felt a paper ball flying too rapidly from the window and hitting his forehead. Wow, that was rather quick for a response… When he unwound the paper, his smile could only get bigger and bigger while reading the single word written boldly there:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>YES!!!!</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another paper ball came right after, surely less aggressive, but still full of chaotic energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry, I got a little too excited. I’m busy right now and I’ll write back to you (properly) later, but about us meeting the answer is yes. Wait for my next correspondence so we can sort out the details.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Completely freaking out (!!!),</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Butterfly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meditation was a beautiful practice that never failed to help Yunho controlling the flames trying to pop up on his organism. So, yeah, there he was, in a marvelous spring afternoon, meditating in a gorgeous forest clearing, with his bottom seated on the comfortable blanket carefully chosen for his date with Butterfly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Date</em>. With Butterfly. Haha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was nervous, but calm. Apprehensive, but excited. Restless, but relieved. Yeah, it was confusing as hell, but all things considered he was happy to finally find out who was the person he had fallen in love with through letters. It was kind of weird, for sure, because <em>everyone</em> knew each other in that city and Yunho had his suspicions about who Butterfly was, but he didn’t want to think deeply about it or he might, in fact, freak out <em>even more</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(They were more than faint suspicions if he was honest — Yunho was almost sure he knew who his lover was. But admitting it out loud would be a bit complicated and plenty embarrassing, so he just ignored it all and played dumb. Hah, he was quite the expert on it.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elementals didn’t need clocks to guide themselves through time — the sun, moon, and nature were enough. So Butterfly and Candle agreed on meeting when the sun was three quarters to the east.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho would bring the food, Butterfly the drinks, and if everything went wrong, they at least would have a nice picnic. The boy wasn’t a professional, but with his inclination to fire and his earth developed abilities, Yunho knew his way quite well in the kitchen. San had even cultivated some particularly flavorful fruits as a good luck wish to his friend, and Yunho felt a little guilty for having his heart divided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun reached the exact point at the sky, and Yunho’s breathing stopped for a moment, the boy focused on controlling his body temperature. Butterfly should show up soon, and the mystery carried out for months would finally get to an end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tree leaves started shaking a little harder and the wind became more intense, messing up Yunho’s hair. This could only be Butterfly, he thought. A dash of empathy touched his heart — the other one must’ve also been very nervous to cause such strong breezes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Butterfly?” Yunho screamed, trying to hold the blanket in place, that wanted to fly away. “Are you there? Come here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” A voice answered, sounding upset. “I’m gonna hide in here forever!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Of course,</em> Yunho recognized the sound. His heartbeat doubled its pace, and he almost agreed about Butterfly not revealing their identity. His worst suspicions had come true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His life was very, very complicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, feeling his skin getting warmer, and smoke started to come out from his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we don’t!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho closed his eyes, concentrating on finding where the intense emotions were coming from. Fire elementals had a connection with feelings such as anger, annoyance, love, and passion — any emotions that burned like flames on people’s hearts. He found Butterfly quite near, on top of a tree, but he couldn’t see them because they were very nicely hidden between the leaves and branches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t come down from this tree, I’m gonna climb up there so we can talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t if I run away, silly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll catch you, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air elemental moved, their voice coming from a totally different place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m much faster than you, Yunho. You can’t beat the wind!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” Yunho raised an eyebrow, smirking. The wind beside him shifted, becoming less dense and almost playful, like it was tickling his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A giggle resonated behind him, caressing his ears, and the breeze whispered: <em>If you manage to catch me, I’ll talk to you.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was how Yunho found himself running like a madman in the middle of the forest looking for Butterfly for the next half hour. It was a completely freeing experience moving with nature, embracing his own essence and sharpening his senses in a game he didn’t play since he was little. His heart was burning in the best way possible, and all the tension and fear went away in a blink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like exchanging their innumerous notes, Butterfly and Candle were in their own little world: safe, natural, and comfy. Even when Yunho couldn’t feel his legs from running so much or when his belly was hurting from all the laughter, he was sure there was no place he’d rather be than right there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were having a fun time, but Yunho needed to capture Butterfly soon. His competitive side was in <em>flames</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho closed his eyes, focusing on the burning feelings coming from Butterfly’s chest. They were close. Very close. Yunho bolted like a bullet, without any warning, and Butterfly missed just a second on their getaway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bodies collided, and they fell, laughing and rolling on the ground until stopping, groaning in a mix of pain and laughter. Yunho’s eyes were still closed, even though he felt his months-long crush lying right beside him. A tiny hand patted his hair, throwing away some dirt and plant pieces from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Won’t you open your eyes, pretty?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho felt his face getting hotter, and it wasn’t because of his element. Feeling brave, he finally opened his eyes, staring at exactly who he thought he would. A small cloud danced beside their blue hair, and their intense eyes met Yunho’s, making both smile shyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Hongjoong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Yunho…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re fucked, aren’t we?” Yunho asked, watching the delicate face. They were… very pretty. Perhaps he wanted to kiss them, but the thought made another heatwave creep under his cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You’re</em> f-worded, Candle.” Hongjoong said, laughing humorlessly. “You like me, and I like you back. You’re in love with San, and he also returns your feelings. Good luck with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait- what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire elemental sat up on the ground, feeling his body hurt after running so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘San returns your feelings’, Hongjoong? Are you insane?! Did- did I hit you too strong? He doesn’t like me, genius. He likes you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nononono. I like him, and he likes you, and I like you, and you like him, and you like me too, and... wait, I got lost there.” Hongjoong grimaced, looking absolutely adorable, and Yunho felt the urge to cry because they were just <em>too cute</em>. He understood perfectly why San had a crush on them. But- but San liking Yunho too? That, my dear, was unbelievable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you get that from? I don’t think he likes me that way…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?! You’re a fire elemental, you should know about love! It’s undeniable, silly! The way he looks at you, the way he treats you… not to mention, of course, he kinda confessed to me the other day that, when you were being a pain in the you-know-what, he wanted to kiss your “pretty lips” or punch your “stupidly adorable” face. I obviously rolled my eyes, who would want to kiss Jeong Yunho? So annoying…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho grinned, blushing once again. Ok, he should accept that interacting with Hongjoong was a recipe for having his ears and cheeks catching fire every 5 seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up. <em>You</em> literally want to kiss the ‘annoying’ Jeong Yunho!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong stared at him intensely, as if scanning his soul, and went completely silent for a while before smiling like he was watching the sun itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho was going to die. He looked away and bit his lip, shyly. Damn, Hongjoong… Yunho felt like a pathetic kid getting embarrassed over his crush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, shush… b-but anyways, it doesn’t make sense, because he likes you. Since you guys met, he won’t stop talking about you two, and he even said you’d be a perfect significant other to him. Every time I complained about him talking way too much about his minuscule-creature friend, he said I was just the same about Butterfly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller frowned, jokingly outraged, and slapped Yunho on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minuscule-creature, huh? You’re just too tall!!! But, wait- he told me the same when I complained about you! <em>‘Hongie, if you can talk about Candle, I can talk about Yunho!</em>’. Did he...” Something clicked on their brain, making their eyes widen. “He knew about us! I can’t believe he never said a thing, he could’ve warned me before I fell in love with a giant!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Yunho laughed, humorous. “I should’ve said that. He let me fall for the tiniest garden gnome!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong made air blow directly into Yunho’s face, giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, air elementals are fairies, love. San, earth inclined, is the gnome here. And you’re A BURNING PAIN IN THE BUTT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, that sounds kinda wrong. Just brought me back memories from the day we started talking, what did you say…? Oh, yeah, <em>wetly</em>! So cute, aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How has San not killed you yet? Why do I even like you, in the first place?! Forget that: I’m your number one hater. Just remembered that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, please… You love me! If you don’t stop saying nonsense, I’ll have to shut your mouth somehow, cutie.” Yunho teased playfully, but the air got (literally) thicker. Oh, they wanted to kiss <em>sooo </em>bad!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Hongjoong’s turn to blush. They rested their hand on the taller cheek (which made his heartbeat fail for a moment), but they only used it to squeeze the fluffy meat between their fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to, but I’m quite hungry. Let’s eat our lovely picnic and decide how we’re going to punish that cheeky gnome for keeping this from us for so long. And then we’ll see if I let you, huh, <em>shut me up</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok, maybe Yunho’s life wasn’t that complicated after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>•••</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max says he likes Hongjoong better than you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho rolled his eyes hearing the giggles and high-fives coming from San and Hong. Pretty unfair, you know. It was the world against Yunho, oppressed by a fairy, a gnome, and a freaking cactus. Awesome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys hate me. All of you, absolutely despise me. I’m leaving Sunrise, and then you’re going to miss me so much you’ll cry helplessly because I’ll already be miles away.” He murmured, dramatically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yunho. Shut up.” Hongjoong said, lying lazily on the boy’s bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re spending too much time with him, Hongie, telling everyone to shut their mouths! Are you inhaling his DNA or something? Wait, what’s that phrase again…? Oh, you are what you eat, that’s it! And you’ve been eating him out quite regularly lately soooo…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho choked on his own spit, embarrassed, and Hongjoong let out a big evil laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the love of Nature, Sanie, shut up!!!” Yunho protested, throwing a piece of the first herb he saw on his table towards the man, without paying attention.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pretend you dislike it, baby. Every single day there’s a new ‘shut up, San!’, but I’m not seeing anyone really willing to shut me u-...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>San was interrupted by Hongjoong, who pulled him to the bed and gave him a kiss. Yunho wasn’t seeing it, but judging from the noises, it seemed like, huh, a pretty intense one. Idiots. No one ever let him do his work properly!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Hongjoong, my hero! If you keep making out on my bed, and I stay here third-wheeling while hearing everything, I may finish my assignment in the next century, with all these libidinous sounds.” Yunho said ironically, holding his non-inflammable quill a little tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focus. Focusing was very important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you wanna hear us, huh? Naughty boy…!” San teased, letting out the fakest moan he could, which made Hongjoong laugh again and cover his mouth with their tiny hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have two partners messing on your bed and you wanna work on your late homework, Yunho? Fine…” The smaller one said, kissing San somewhere that <em>wasn’t</em> his mouth, judging from the muffled noises the brunette was making.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yunho didn’t need to know. Not at all. Focus. Important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna do homework, I <em>need</em> to. That’s different.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hongjoong made an annoyed sound synchronized with a tiny moan (this time sincere) coming from San, who should’ve freed his lips somehow. Not that Yunho was paying attention, guys, because he was very concentrated on his work. <em>Very</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>need</em> to because you’ve been procrastinating for two weeks, you fool. I finished mine last week!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t even started mine!” San whined, being cute. “Come on, Yun, I need attention, pleeeease! And you, Butterfly, stop scolding him while you’re kissing me <em>right there</em>!!! I think it’s making me feel some kind of way… wait, actually, don’t stop. Scold me too! I’m soooo irresponsible!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if Yunho’s life had its complications, it wasn't much complicated at all, and he wouldn’t change it for anything. Surrendering himself to his significant others’ wishes, Yunho closed the lid of his mini-cauldron and jumped into bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” San said, handing Yunho a blanket. “cover up the cacti. I don’t want them seeing… you know…” He blushed, completely adorable, and Yunho almost forgot this was the same person making jokes about ass-eating earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved them very, very much. But don’t get him wrong — in case he failed his class, he would totally blame both for being too horny to let him work, and not his own excessive procrastination habits.</p>
<p><br/>
(Just so you know, he did pass, and San did too! They absolutely did <em>not</em> cheat based on Hongjoong’s potion, no…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MOM!!!!! I LOVE THEM!!! SO MUCH!!!!!!!! If you have any criticism, feel free to tell me!<br/>Fun fact: idk if you noticed, but Hongjoong doesn't curse. Like, ever. I can clearly imagine San nagging them with "Hongjoong, say fuck!". Cuties.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>